The Best Defense/Transcript
"Belgrade" by Battle Tapes ---- (ominous music) (whooshing) (gasps) (screams) (panting) (screams) (suit whirring) (yelps) (beeping and whirring) (screams) ---- (gasps) (panting) (chattering and squeaking) (beeping) Cammie: You're not gonna get me like that again. (gentle orchestral music) ---- (snoring) Valentina: Hey, moya zaika. Sleepyhead! Kazu: (in Japanese) This one goes out to all you late night gaming addicts out there! (hard rock electric guitar) Cammie: Leave me alone! Yasamin: You missed breakfast. Up now, or you'll miss training. Cammie: (sighs) Cannae say I'd really miss it. ---- Chase: What is it with everyone pulling all nighters all of a sudden? Doctor Weller: Have you ever seen me sleep? Chase: All right, well maybe you could tell me why the Vanguard still doesn't have any new info on our mystery mech. We've been out a few times. Union's never thrown anything at us like that. And then this one went straight for the brain housing like it knew what it wanted. Doctor Weller: Yes, I noticed. Chase: But no followup? Nothing? And is jumping right back into training a good idea? Doctor Weller: Remember how hard we had to push you? She's been underperforming, but she'll get there. She has an incredibly flexible mind. Cammie: Her mind is still in her body. Her body with ears that can hear. Cammie: I'd like to point out the irony of hauling my arse out of bed to make sure I'm on time to have a lie down. ---- (dramatic music) (yelps) (grunts) (gun firing) (beeping) (gun firing) (bell dinging) (Cammie groans) (sighs) (gasps) (gun firing) (beeping) (bell dinging) (grunts) (gun firing) (bell dinging) (sighs) Cammie: You're not gonna get me again. You're not gonna get me again. You're not gonna get me-- (yelps) (gun firing) (grunting) ---- (electricity crackles) (distant gun firing) (bell dinging) (grunting) (gentle music) (beeping) (beeps) (gasps) ---- (dramatic music) (beeping) ---- (grunting) Cammie: Oi! Let's go. Another round. (grunting) (guns firing) (Cammie yells) (Cammie grunting) Cammie: Not gonna get me again! (yells) (grunts) (beeping and whirring) (grunting) (Cammie yells) (grunting) (grunts) Valentina: - What? - Huh? (beeping and whirring) (grunting) (thumping) Leon: Okay, whoa, whoa! Whoa, hey! Match over! (thumping) (war cry) Leon: Doctor. Pull her. (beeps) (whirring down) (electricity crackles) Valentina: Kazu, are you all right? (Kazu laughs) Kazu: (in Japanese) That was great! Kazu: (in Japanese) What? (crashes lightly) ---- (drills whirring) (tools clanging) ---- Doctor Weller: Healing is a process, Cammie, not a slider setting. Cammie: I was just making some improvements. Doctor Weller: Your improvements, combined with your current state of mind, created a near-psychotic feedback loop. Cammie: (sighs) Potatoes, Potahtoes. (stomach grumbles) Cammie: Speaking of tatties, anyone else starving? ---- Kazu: (in Japanese) So we can mod ourselves? Yasamin: Rewriting yourself, shameful. Valentina: You shouldn't have to hack your code to feel better. The rest of us have fought before. We can help if you let us. Cammie: (sighs) We're really going to do this? Look, dealing with that "thing," it was a wee bit intense, aye. But isn't that the whole point of going out in a Holon, that you can take damage like that and not have it matter? Chase: Just 'cause you don't take physical damage doesn't mean you're not affected. Yasamin: Dr. Weller stuck his neck out so you could keep training when the Vanguard wanted to ground you, but you hide in the games all night and you're nearly useless during the day. Cammie: Who says I'm gaming? Okay, fine. When I can sleep, there's this dream now. Like, I cannae shake it. It's so weird. Yasamin: Is your human body big as a Holon and naked? Cammie: Aye. How'd you ? Wait, no. I'm not naked. (chuckles) You're naked? Chase: I wasn't naked in mine either. What's up with that? Cammie: Wait, you have 'em too? Chase: Yeah. But tell us more about yours, Yaz. Yasamin: (sighs) Calm yourself. Yes, I was a dozen meters tall, and yes, unclothed, but I didn't have any... Valentina: Hm, interesting. Chase: Valentina, you have any wild dreams yet? Valentina: You will have to be more specific. I dreamt about having a robot body long before I came here, but those had all the right accessories. Yasamin: Why would a robot need-- Valentina: Because it's fun. Able: Baker Squad, Charlie Squad, and gen:LOCK One report to North Ready Room. Chase: And on that note. Valentina: If you like, later I can tell you more about my-- Yasamin: Oh, nah, that's all right. ---- Doctor Weller: I don't know how I feel about this. It may be too soon to go out again. Colonel Marin: Either your team is functional or they're not. Which is it? If they're not, let me know so I can transfer Chase back. Chase: Hey, whoa now. Doctor Weller: That's uncalled for. Colonel Marin: Then let's get started. (people murmuring) Chase: I see how it is. Miranda: What was that about? Colonel Marin: Vanguard, you should be proud. You've run no less than eighteen sorties this month alone, rescued over four hundred civilians, defended against five...??? (whispers) Miranda: You ever thought about it? Chase: What? Miranda: Returning to the Vanguard. Colonel Marin: But we're going to shake things up a little with this next mission. We're going on the offensive. (people murmuring) Colonel Marin: Intelligence has identified another window of significant satellite baffling over this sector, just at the edge of no-man's-land, about four hundred miles to our east. The Union really doesn't want us to see what's there, so we are absolutely going in. Before they were compromised, scout drones relayed images of an industrial complex. Layout and support facilities suggest manufacturing, perhaps even production of nanotech. Lieutenant? Leon: Like the Colonel said, we're going preemptive on this one. We'll slip in, wreck shop, and get out. Baker Squad and gen:LOCK will take out the air defense grid. Charlie Squad will move in for a quick look-see, confirm our intelligence. Then we take down the AA and paint the joint for an aerial strike. Jodie: And get the hell out of dodge fast as we can. Leon: That's an affirmative. Colonel Marin: After having held the line for so long, we are going to cross it, deal some damage back. You leave at 04:30. Good luck, Vanguard. You can do this. (people murmuring) Miranda: Got a sec? ---- Chase: Aw, man. This brings back memories. Miranda: Yeah. (music) Miranda: What if you could return to the Vanguard? Would you? Chase: I don't know. Didn't occur to me. Miranda: Coming back to us didn't occur to you? Chase: It's not like that. I can't fight if I'm not in a Holon. Miranda: What if it wasn't about fighting? You could go Command. Chase: Command? Who's gonna take orders from a ghost? Miranda: There are other ways. You've done your part on the battlefield. You've got another shot at life. Chase: You call this a life? I don't know if they'll ever figure out how to fix my body. Maybe in a few years, maybe never. But the war's happening now, right now. The Union, everything they did, everything they took from me, from us. They gotta go away. This mission tomorrow morning, that's that's one more morning I wasn't supposed to have. Miranda: And that's how you want to spend it? ---- (beeping) (gentle electronic music) (yawns) ---- Doctor Weller: My apologies for having been so unavailable of late, but you can finally reap the benefits. Miguel: My crew's been working around the clock prepping Doc's new toys for you. Valentina: "Toys?" Doctor Weller: Enhancements. In light of recent events, we have to up your game as quickly as possible. I have modified a variety of hardware experiments for their very first field application. So I can't guarantee perfect performance. Chase: Story of the ESU. Doctor Weller: '''But they'll give you an edge. Yaz, I've already briefed you. Cammie, Kazu, Valentina, yours are pretty self-explanatory. You can learn in the field. '''Chase: Really? Nothing? Doctor Weller: Nothing from me. Migas already had it covered. ---- Miguel: You just haven't been the same, man. You were meant to fly. (music) Chase: I mean, I... (sighs) You're gonna make me wish I could still cry. ---- (jets whirring) (dramatic music) 'Valentina: Allow me. (beeps) Valentina I have eyes on the facility. Small industrial complex, and I see the defense grid. Leon: Good, let's get this party started. Anvil Control, tell airstrike to stand by. We'll give the all clear as soon as they-- Valentina: Wait. New guests joining the party. Jodie: Who the hell is that? Miranda: Civilians? Human shields? Leon: Anvil Control, are you getting this? Colonel Marin: Already on it. The following is briefly shown from the face recognition software on the hologram screen: ---- NAME: Heng Li "Henry" Wu POSITION: Lead Engineer, R... SUPERVISOR: Dr. Fatima Jha PREVIOUS ASSIGNMENT: Propu... ---- Doctor Weller: Colonel. Colonel Marin: I know. ---- Jodie: Wait, who? Leon: Polity scientists. Thought dead since Canaveral was lost. Who knows what they're doing here. Yasamin: Or what they're working on. Jodie: Which means what? Clock's ticking. Are we not gonna bomb the joint? Leon: Eh we're still gonna blow the hell out of it. Miranda: Hm. (Leon chuckling) Jodie: Oh no. No, no, no. Whenever you guys get like this, we wind up doing something stupid. ---- Henry: I always wanted a lab with a view, some peace and quiet, focus on my work. Never occurred to me to use barbed wire and armed guards. Nice touch. Scientist: Henry, would you shut up before they kill us all? Henry: (scoffs) You think they kept us alive all this time, dragged us out here, if they were just gonna-- (explosion) (dramatic music) Henry: Okay, I take it back. (other explosions) (war cry) (guns firing) Henry Wait, what? Hey, what are those? No really, what are those? What are the odds you'd actually go let me get a better look at those? Cammie: Here you go, pal. Look all you want. (beeping) (thumping) Cammie: Like what you see? Henry: I think I'm in love. With your mecha. Who are you guys? (guns firing) (bullets ricocheting) (beeping) (gun fires) (explodes) Miranda: How come you can't shoot like that normally? Cammie: I think the Doc has got the drone aiming for me now. (brakes squealing) Miranda: Tempest is away. Leon: GL, let's wrap it up. (laser firing) (explodes) Chase: Ours is down. (crashes) (gun fires) (Kazu yells) Kazu: Hm? (creaking) (gun fires) (crashes) Kazu: (in Japanese) That one still counts as mine. Leon: Anvil Control, Drifter. Angels are clear to target. Light it up. Everybody out. Dragonfly One, move in for Charlie pickup. (whooshing) (dramatic music) (explodes) ---- (guns firing) (missles firing) Miranda: Hm. (laser firing) (clunks) (whooshing) Cammie: Huh? Kazu: Whoa! Chase: Yes! (brakes squealing) (guns firing) (grenades exploding) Cammie: Whoa! (guns firing) Cammie: Whoa, did you get heat vision? Yasamin: No, they're in my wrists. Cammie: Huh. It'd be cooler if they gave you heat vision. (brakes squealing) (dramatic music) Nemesis: (distorted) Mir-randa. (Yasamin grunts) Cammie: What do I do? (Valentina): Cammie, calm down. (whirring) (electricity crackling) (gun firing) Cammie: Somebody, help! Valentina: Can't get a shot. Cammie: He's gonna take her! Valentina: Cammie, I can't see him. ---- (electricity crackling) ---- (Yasamin) Cammie: Hey! You shouldn't have messed with us again, mu'dak bl'yaad! Yasamin: Russian? Nemesis: (distorted) You think too loud. You haven't shut up since your birthday. (gun fires) (whirring) Nemesis: (distorted) Let the good times roll. Nemesis: (distorted) Copy kill copy. (Kazu yells) (electricity crackling) (laser fires) (gun cocks) (electricity crackling) (crashes) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts